Love and Death
by loelia2007
Summary: Quand Lisbon perds quelqu'un qui lui était cher à ses yeux, c'est tout son monde qui s'écroule.


_**Love And Death**_

Cela faisait plus de 3 jours que Bosco s'était fait tiré dessus par Rebecca, le bras droit de John le rouge. Et cela faisait 3 jours que l'agent se battait chaque seconde contre la mort. Lisbon ne le quittait plus, restant tous les jours auprès de lui, en espérant qu'il sorte de ce long sommeil. Chaque jour, elle lui prenait la main, priant Dieu pour que son amour secret se réveille. L'équipe venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, Et puis un jour, son rêve se concrétisa… Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement, mais ça, elle le saurait bien plus tard. Bosco se réveilla et s'aperçut que Lisbon était au dessus de lui, le visage anxieux. Il lui fit un pauvre petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Il essaya de parler mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas, il avait un tuyau dans la gorge, qui le gênait terriblement.

Lisbon: **"Bosco! Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre!"**

Bosco l'écoutait attentivement, et lui fit comprendre par un petit geste de la main, qu'il voulait lui faire un message à défaut de parler. Elle chercha partout dans la chambre et trouva, dans une armoire, un bloc de feuilles et un bic qu'elle lui tendit directement. Le médecin arriva à ce moment-là pour les soins et constata que son patient était enfin réveillé. Il s'approcha, vérifia ses constantes tout en lui parlant.

Médecin: **"Bonjour, Monsieur Bosco! Tout va bien, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez été amené dans un état grave. N'essayez pas de parler, nous sommes obligé de vous laisser le tuyau dans la gorge. Reposez-vous."**

Bosco fit un clignement d'yeux pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, et le médecin sortit de la chambre. Il se sentait encore très faible et sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était certainement son instinct qui le lui dictait. Vu que Lisbon lui avait donné le bloc, il l'ouvrit, pris le bic et essaya d'écrire "Je t'aime, Lisbon". Elle lui reprit le bloc, lu… et crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse. Voilà que son collègue lui avouait son amour. Elle en fut toute retournée.

Lisbon: **"Oh, Bosco! Ca…. Ca me touche énormément… Moi aussi… Je t'aime!"**

Bosco lui reprit le bloc et écrivit: **"Ne rougis pas, Térésa! C'est sincère."**

Lisbon: **"Je ne rougis pas, Bosco! Je ne suis pas très habituée à ce genre de chose, tu vois."**

Elle se sentit soudainement attirée vers lui, elle se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Jane arriva à ce moment-là, et vit que sa chère patronne était fort occupée. Il souriait devant ce magnifique spectacle. Il était heureux pour elle, ça s'était clair, même si lui ressentait aussi des choses pour cette magnifique femme. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de la chambre, laissant en paix les deux amoureux. Lisbon, quant à elle, était heureuse, elle avait pu enfin avouer son amour pour lui. Ils restèrent longuement, main dans la main. Il s'était petit à petit endormi, et elle, avait pris place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et lisait un livre. Soudain, les bips du moniteur allèrent de plus en plus vite pour finir en tracé plat, signe que Bosco venait de mourir. Elle se leva en vitesse, en pleurs et hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir **"NE M ABANDONNE PAS BOSCO!"**

Jane, ayant entendu le cri déchirant de Lisbon, se précipita dans la chambre et vit qu'elle était assise par terre, n'arrêtant plus de pleurer, et répétait inlassablement la même chose.

Lisbon: **"Pourquoi?"**

Lui n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, il la releva, la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil, pendant que les médecins débranchaient les appareils. Alors que l'infirmière voulait rabattre le drap sur le visage livide de Bosco, Lisbon lui fit signe que non, l'infirmière comprit aussitôt et sortit de la chambre. Elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Jane, à côté d'elle, ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler, sinon mettre une main sur son épaule. Il sentit ceux-ci se relever plusieurs fois, signe que Lisbon pleurait. Il se battait pour se montrer fort devant elle, mais ce fut dur. Il se rappela à nouveau de sa femme et sa fille morte. Il chassa en vitesses ces idées mornes de la tête, se reprit et attira la pauvre femme contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit de nouveau les larmes monter. Bosco était peut-être un collègue chiant, certes, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais n'empêche, il lui manquerait aussi.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre et demanda s'il pouvait enlever le corps, ce à quoi Jane lui répondit oui. Il poussa le lit en dehors de la chambre. Lisbon, en voyant cela, pleura de plus belle, elle hurla **"" **

Jane la serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il serait là pour elle, pour toujours. Elle le serra aussi et dans un sanglot, lui répondit: "Merci, Jane! Il va me manquer!"

Jane: **"Je sais, Lisbon! Il va tous nous manquer!"**

Il l'invita à se lever, mit une main dans le dos de la femme et tous les deux sortirent de la chambre.

FIN


End file.
